green_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireheart
General Background Information: Not much is known of Fireheart before his chance meeting with his distant cousin, Sir Randomheart, Blood shared by great great grandfathers, both members of the Heartborn Clan soon became as thick as thieves. Fireheart is strong willed, a lover of historical politics and war, and an incredible warrior. Fireheart, the Brash: Rising through the ranks of the Deathwall Elite, Fireheart was a general before many of his peers were out of basic training. Strong with a silver tongue, Fireheart fought his way through the rebellion that plagued Deathwall, and soon took over as Monarch of Deathwall, founding Merkwood in the ruins of Deathwall. Fireheart renames Deathwall to Merkwood. It was soon after that the Merk Raiders, a band of elite mercenaries, was formed. They carried out the will of Fireheart, with no question. In one such instance, disappointed by the loss of an enemy city, Fireheart ordered one of his raiders to banish himself to the wilds for a year, of which he did, and was awarded his title back when he returned alive. On occasion Fireheart would leave the capitol of Merkwood, which at this point had grown incredibly large in just a short amount of time, to feel the taste of adventure once more. It was during one such journey that he came to be in the company of Sir Randomheart, his distant cousin, after an elaborate escape plan from a kidnapping went horribly wrong. Upon discovering their bloodline heritage, Randomheart traveled back to Merkwood with Fireheart. Soon after, a neighboring city attacked in attempt to conquer Merkwood for itself. Thanks to his silver tongue, Fireheart gains an appearance with Dilbo T. Bagginz, the Emperor of Orrinshire. After many days of deliberation and refused outs, Fireheart beheads Dilbo, and claims himself Emperor of Orrinshire and Merkwood, joining the two to create Merkopolis. Randomheart is erected as Diplomat of Merkopolis and serves his cousin as a faithful servant until the uprising, two years later. Believed to be too young for the throne of Emperor, a small sect of Merkopolis had begun to oppose Fireheart; the location of their hideout was unknown. The Rise and Fall of the Merkinians At a loss of options on how to infiltrate the gang known as "The Merkinians," Randomheart recieves word of an old friend in the nearby town of Ustra, at the end of the Zarath Highlands. Excited to see his friend and ally, Randomheart takes a leave of absense to meet his friend halfway between Merkopolis and Ustra. Tris of Roblind is brought into the city through the sewers, a concept concieved by Fireheart. Upon reaching the castle housing the Emperor, Tris of Roblind is greeted with wine, women, and song. Fireheart, Randomheart, and Tris of Roblind party well into the night, enjoying the prospects of the Empirical life. The next morning, Tris of Roblind and Randomheart are gathered into Fireheart's war room, a stone room built many miles below the castle. Greeted eagerly by Fireheart, a plan was soon laid onto the table. Tris of Roblind was to join the rebellion, infiltrate the base, and report back to Fire and Random as soon as possible. Tris obliged, as he was afraid of upsetting his friends, and made his way to one of the known loitering areas of Merkopolis; The Arena District. "Known mostly for it's reputation, The Arena District was the main ground for watching gladitorial combat and death sentences for those who betrayed the law too far to be redeemed or rehabilitated." - Unknown Source. Tris of Roblind found his way into The Merkinians quickly, having a face of innocence and no secrecy surrounding him, they accepted him into their ranks immediately. After surveying the hangout and learning as much information as he could, Tris found his way back to Emperor Fireheart's quarters. As soon as Fireheart had the information he needed, he struck in the middle of the night, while The Merkinians were at their least vigilant. Fireheart personally saw to the capture and gladitorial sacrifice of each and ever member of The Merkinians. Departure of Sir Randomheart: Disgusted by the use of his friend Tris of Roblind and the brutality of actions towards the former Merkinian gang members, Sir Randomheart takes a leave of absence, seeking council with a high Wizard in a small town named Laroux. Merchules, the Great: During Sir Randomheart's absence, Fireheart begins looking for a new second in command, his eyes shifting towards Merchules, a powerful warrior in the gladiatorial training program Fireheart had personally set up. Strong in both physical and mental aspects, Merchules was the perfect Warrior, and successor of Randomheart as Second in command of Imperial Administration. Strong with words as he was with muscles, Merchules serves Fireheart loyally. The seed of the dragon: Fireheart begins conquering the surrounding lands, giving them the option to join the Merknation Empire, or to be destroyed. In a party he himself leads, Fireheart single handedly slays a dragon, and claims the treasure and gold for himself and the Merknation Empire. Upon entering the cave, Fireheart dropped to his knees. "A treasure like this, has never been seen by the likes of man." - Fireheart. Claimed by the treasure, Fireheart slays any of his men that dare approach the cave without his permission. It is Merchules who stands alone, watching Fireheart's greed overcome him. When more of his men arrived, he began slaying them as he had the others. It was at this point that Merchules intervenes, clubbing Fireheart with his fist and knocking him out. Under new leadership: Merchules takes control of Merkopolis as the warriors bring back the Dragon's Treasure. Randomheart returns with Phallus Lancaster, the High Wizard he had sought help from. Many days pass as Lancaster attempts to remove the dragon sickness from Fireheart's mind, but to no avail. Emperor Fireheart lives!: Due to Fireheart's absence, speculation had begun that he had been killed in action, or that Merchules himself had become greedy and claimed the throne from Fireheart. When finally Fireheart is well enough to return to power, the people rejoiced with weeks of celebration. It was then that "The Festival of Fire" was created, a two week long celebration to be performed by the residents of the Empire each year. The Return of Randomheart: In an effort to keep a better eye on Fireheart, Randomheart returns to his position, now third under Merchules. He stays ever vigilant of Fireheart's dragon sickness, noting that after a few weeks of isolation, Fireheart seems to be fine. Dragon Sickness: Three years pass before Fireheart begins to relapse. Despite Randomheart's constant vigilence, Fireheart had been hoarding gold from various means, and sneaking off only when Random was asleep to revel in his collection. More coming soon! Category:People